


Strawberries and Cream

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Yusuke sandwiches [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Food Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Yusuke dessert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve, and like every year, they celebrate it to the fullest.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Yusuke sandwiches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Strawberries and Cream

It’s fucking  _ freezing _ outside.

Goro walks with long strides as he rushes towards the station, wanting to enter the warm interior of the train as soon as possible. December’s bitter cold manages to seep through the thick layers of clothes he’s wearing, which makes him shiver and quite irritated. His anger is mildly mitigated once he can finally shelter his body from the cold, though the train is packed with people going out to celebrate the night and he can’t help but snarl whenever someone gets close to the big cardboard box he’s holding.

The crowd slowly diminishes the further away they get from Tokyo’s city centre, so the rest of the trip goes easily. Beside himself, only two other people get off on his station. He manoeuvres around the box, careful not to drop it, and passes his railway pass as he walks through the gates before making a beeline to his destination. In less than 5 minutes he’s already stepping into the warm interior of the house.

“I’m home,” he says as he takes off his shoes, leaving them haphazardly discarded next to the two other neatly placed pairs.

"Welcome back,” Yusuke greets first, popping his head out of the kitchen. 

Goro walks to the kitchen as well. When he enters he finds Yusuke back at work, concentrated as he cuts vegetables. Akira’s next to him, putting a new batch of fired kitchen into the hot oil.

“Hi,” the ex-leader greets, only taking his eyes off the pan momentarily. “Was it crowded outside?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Goro replies in mild-irritation, approaching the fridge and opening it. He quickly clears enough space to place the big white box inside and closes it again, walking outside the cramped little kitchen. “I’m going to change,” he announces before he leaves.

He gets a reply in the form of a nod and a low hum. The detective walks to the bedroom as he takes his jacket and scarf off, draping them over the bed before he opens the wardrobe and takes a set of comfortable pants and a sweater. He doesn’t need to go outside again, so it’s best to be comfortable when at home. He then returns to the living room and takes a seat on the low tea table, placing the heater next to himself. There are already some plates placed on top of it, so he takes a few bites.

“Hey, hands off,” Akira scolds him as he approaches the table carrying a big bowl full of potato salad.

“How much longer?” He asks, feeling his mouth watering at the sight of the home-cooked food.

“The last pieces of chicken are in the pan, just a few more minutes,” the other replies before he goes back into the kitchen.

Like he said, only a few moments later Akira and Yusuke come to the table and set down the rest of the food, with three sets of dishes and chopsticks. Goro goes to fill up the glasses as they set it all down and take a seat. He places the heater a bit closer to Yusuke -he tends to get cold very easily- and after thanking the air for the meal, they begin to dig in.

The menu is a standard Christmas dinner buffet - Potato salad, yakisoba, some miso soup for Yusuke, and the star of the show, fried chicken. It’s a hassle trying to order some from the fast food chains, and Akira’s homemade one is way tastier anyway, so they always settle for making the food themselves. Well, Yusuke and Akira, Goro isn’t allowed near the kitchen after somehow burning noodles when he tried to boil them.

They keep eating, making small conversation over the white noise that the TV provides, whatever program is airing unknown to the three of them since none are paying much attention. There’s still plenty of food on the table, but they’re already pretty full. They need to make sure they leave a little pocket to fit in the dessert, so they decided to finish and move to the next thing. The three of them begin to pick up the things scattered on the table, neatly pilling them on top of one another so that Akira and Yusuke can take them into the kitchen in a single trip. While Akira stores the leftovers that will be tomorrow’s lunch in containers, Yusuke takes the large box out of the fridge, taking it and some plates, forks and a knife to the table. Akira uses the now empty spot to put the tupperwares in and returns to the living room as well.

When he arrives, he sees Yusuke has already taken the lid off the box and is admiring the pristine white strawberry shortcake with his mouth slightly open. Goro has no cooking skills, so at least he made sure to get the best cake there was in all of Tokyo, whatever stupidly high price they make him pay because of the holidays be damned.

“That looks good,” Akira comments with a small whistle, sitting back down on the plush cushion.

“Doesn’t it?” Yusuke says, turning his head to look at him. “The striking contrast between the white cream and the bright red strawberries really gives it a Christmassy look, and I can’t begin to express how amazed I am at the finishing touches. To make whipped cream look so crisp, without any dents, and making these intricate and delicate shapes… Cooking, especially baking, truly is an art in and of itself. I wonder, have you ever seen those skilled bakers recreate famous paintings out of cake and chocolate? Who would have thought that-”

“I’m hungry,” Goro chimes in, cutting Yusuke’s monologue.

Akira chuckles and nods, taking the knife and meticulously cutting three slices. He then takes the plates and starts to place them around the table.

Yusuke’s slice is visibly bigger than the rest, the top of it decorated with the small sugar figurine of a smiling Santa. Next is Goro’s, smaller than Yusuke's but with a good chunk of the chocolate piece with ‘Merry Christmas’ written on it. And last but not least, Akira’s own slice, significantly smaller than the other two but still just as delicious. The price really does reflect on the taste.

The three eat the cake in silence, enjoying the sweet treat. It’s clear that Yusuke likes it a great deal, because he makes little happy hums every time he shoves a bite into his mouth. He’s so enraptured by the food that he doesn’t notice a splotch of whipped cream is sticking to the corner of his lips.

Akira quietly laughs when he notices it, reaching out to swipe his index finger over it.

“I know it’s good, but take your time ok?” He gently scolds the artist as he licks the whipped cream off his finger.

Mouth full, Yusuke simply nods, his pale cheeks blushed in slight embarrassment. “I apologise for losing myself like that,” he says, taking a much smaller bite now.

“It’s ok, it’s sweet,” he says back, not specifying if he’s referring to the cake or the artist.

Goro finally speaks up, moving to sit a bit closer to Yusuke. “Yeah, it is indeed very sweet.”

When Akira looks at him, he realises that his plate is already empty. He then returns his eyes to them and sees Goro curling an arm around Yusuke’s hips, flushing him against his body.

“Is it good?” He playfully asks, softly kissing his reddened cheek.

“Y-yes,” Yusuke simply replies, trying to go back to eating.

Goro doesn’t have any of it though. He may be done with his slice, but he still wants a bit more dessert. He sneaks the hand resting on Yusuke’s hipbone under his shirt, gingerly caressing the skin there before he guides his fingers up, dragging them over the artist’s abdomen until he reaches his chest. Once there, he makes his thumb delicately rub one of Yusuke’s sensitive nipples. Yusuke’s hold tightens on the fork at the touch, and he slightly curls further into Goro’s body. Pleased with the reaction, Goro brings his other hand inside Yusuke’s shirt and begins to tease the other nipple as well, making Yusuke crumble into his embrace.

Akira watches from the side, but makes no sign of going to stop him.

“Is this good too?” The detective asks in a low, purring mumble, making his hot breath run over Yusuke’s exposed neck.

As Goro’s about to sink his teeth into the skin, he sees that Akira’s watching them. Gracing him with one of his shit eating grins, he takes his hands out so that he can grab the hem of Yusuke’s shirt and pulls it up, allowing Akira to witness the show.

Yusuke’s nipples are already perked up by the touches. The lingering chilly air just helps to make them harden even more, the pretty little buds proudly standing up. Yusuke blushes a bit further at the sight, lightly squirming in Goro’s arms.

“What are you doing?” He asks him as he takes both of Goro’s hands and tries to lower his shirt.

Goro doesn't even flinch at the attempt. “I just want to play a bit,” he replies, returning his eyes to Akira. “Don’t they look tastier than the strawberries in the cake?” He asks him, his voice sounding disgustingly sweet.

Akira feels his lips stretch into a wide smirk, and he responds without thinking. “Yes, they do,” he says as he also gets closer to Yusuke.

Goro hums back at him and goes back to rubbing the nipples between his fingers, relishing at Yusuke’s every flinch and sigh. “I want to have a taste,” he says as he begins to lightly pull at them.

Without saying anything, Akira scoots the cake closer to them and gestures with his head a ‘go ahead’.

Goro immediately understands. He reaches out to get a blob of whipped cream and splits it between the two light brown buds, cutely decorating them with the sweet cream. Goro can’t help but lewdly lick his lips at the sight, taking in a breath through his nose before he dips his head and licks the cream off the hard nipple. Yusuke’s body lightly jumps at the contact before it straight up convulses as Goro places his open mouth over the nipple and begins to suck.

Without losing a beat, Akira goes to imitate him and also goes to take a taste of the cream, latching into Yusuke’s other nipple. They both begin to play with tongues, teeth and sucks, harshly abusing the sensitive buds and making Yusuke lowly moan at every touch. He tries his best to prop himself with his arms and freely lets them do as they please, puffing his chest out to make it easier for them.

It doesn’t take long for Yusuke’s nipples to start to ache, their hypersensitive nature making him vulnerable to every touch. His boyfriends feel it too, because his trembles of pleasure are now accompanied by a few flinches. Goro takes pity on him and decides to release the now angry red nipple, though he quickly finds something else to entertain himself.

Taking some more whipped cream off the cake, he smears it down Yusuke’s chest and stomach, busying himself licking that now, adorning the skin that gets revealed with more nibbles and sucks. On his part, Akira decides to just delicately circle the abused nipple with his tongue, keeping it in his mouth to gently suck it as one of his hands lowers down and rests on top of Yusuke’s crotch. He’s happy to notice his member's already half hard, so he begins to palm it.

By the time Goro’s done cleaning his torso, Yusuke’s length becomes completely firm. With skilled hands, Akira undoes the trousers’ zipper and lowers the artist’s underwear in one smooth gesture, freeing his erection.

“Already like this with just a little bit of foreplay?,” Goro says with a snicker, more cream already on his fingers.

Before Yusuke has time to protest, his entirety is smeared with more whipped cream, its slightly cold touch making him shiver. Goro has made sure to apply it masterfully, coating the whole underside well and gathering a good amount at the very tip, creating a small hill of cream. 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll help myself,” Akira says as he lowers his head and takes a bit of the cream with his tongue, not touching Yusuke yet.

“Please, do the honours,” Goro replies as he changes his position to go sit behind Yusuke. He makes the artist rest against his chest and returns his hands to the abused nipples, though he doesn’t tug as harshly now.

Finally giving in, Yusuke decides to stay quiet and he just bites his lip when he feels Akira’s tongue lap his slit clean, the hot and wet muscle sending electric shocks down his sweetly covered cock. Once he has the crown done, Akira moves to remove the lingering cream on the rest of the underside, taking his sweet time to feel all the veins with his tongue. He gives it one last look to make sure there isn’t any more white residue left and with his mouth open wide he swallows the entity of Yusuke in a single go.

The artist releases a loud moan at that, his legs unconsciously closing by the intoxicating sensation. Akira begins to suck him without mercy, feeling satisfied every time Yusuke twitches inside his cavity thanks to Goro’s tugs on his nipples. Both touches become too much for Yusuke, and he begins to buck his hips against Akira’s willing mouth and raises his chest seeking more of Goro’s rough touches, his moans and whines resonating all around the room. His pleasure is cut short though, because as soon as Akira begins to taste the bitter precome cover the inside of his mouth, he separates from the throbbing length with one final suck and a loud pop.

Yusuke audibly whines, his brow furrowing. Both Akira and Goro laugh at the gesture, finding it unbearably cute.

“Don’t worry little fox, I’m still hungry,” Akira tells him, beginning to tug at his trousers. “I just… want to savour the other treat you have hidden,” he concludes, shooting Goro a knowing look.

Goro’s face splits into a dangerous smile and he nods, helping Akira lift Yusuke’s hips up so that they can remove his trousers completely. Goro then takes a few steps back so that he can make Yusuke’s lower back rest on the floor, and once he has him comfortably tucked between his thighs, he reaches out with both hands and grabs the artist’s legs from behind the knees, pulling them up against his chest and leaving him completely exposed.

Without losing another second, Akira takes more cream and applies a thick layer of it over Yusuke’s puckered hole and his perineum. He then moves and goes to comfortably lie between his legs, placing both hands on his inner thighs and pushing them apart a bit more. Before he gets down to work, he shoots Yusuke a quick glance and finds him looking back, pure need and arousal trapped in his steel eyes.

Akira pauses for a second to admire his boyfriend’s entrancing expression and his lips curl into a tender smile. Seeing him like this is a delight, and Akira knows he can make him do even sweeter faces.

He dips his head down and places his tongue flat on Yusuke’s cleft, dragging it all the way up and gathering a good amount of cream on it. He swallows it down and goes back to the beginning point, doing it again and again until Yusuke’s rear is free of cream. Akira then decides to concentrate on Yusuke’s entrance, lapping his tongue around the closed hole and enjoying Yusuke’s little squirms with every pass of his tongue.

He takes his time playing with the clutching hole, giving it small pecks and sucks in hopes to rile Yusuke up. He’s losing his patience quickly though, so after circling the tightly closed rim with the tip of his tongue a few times, he tenses the wet muscle and pushes it inside. Akira then places his opened mouth around the now stuffed hole, lightly sucking it and massaging the skin with his lips as he presses his tongue against the warm and soft walls.

Yusuke’s positively melting. His lips are trembling and a high-pitched whine escapes him every time Akira’s tongue swirls inside of him. As soon as Akira begins to thrust into him, Yusuke’s legs quiver and his back arches up, feeling every move of the clever muscle all over his body. Akira needs to take a few breaks when his mouth becomes dry and his jaw begins to ache, but he gets back to work quickly, his tongue never stopping. Yusuke is slowly becoming looser and looser with every flick, lap and thrust, and if his sonorous moans are anything to go by, he’s enjoying it quite a bit.

Goro notices it not only from his desperate mewling, but also because of how much his body twists and jolts. “You’re being awfully loud, little fox. I bet all the building has heard you crying in heat,” he chastises him, though his tone betrays his playful remark.

Yusuke's reply is only a louder whine. Goro laughs at that, and giving a quick look at the abandoned cake on the table, he has an idea. He lurches forward a little bit and hooks both of Yusuke’s legs on his right forearm, keeping them up. With his now free hand, he takes one of the strawberries decorating the top of the cake and stuffs it whole into Yusuke’s open mouth, momentarily gagging him.

“Hold on baby fox,” they hear Akira say from behind Yusuke’s closed legs, his image now concealed behind the tightly pressed thighs. “I know you’re enjoying yourself,” he adds before slightly proving the hole with the tip of his tongue before he buries it deep inside once more.

Even if Yusuke can’t see Akira now, he can still feel him. If anything, now that he doesn’t have a view of him his touches feel even more intense, the wet sounds of his moving tongue even louder. With his legs closed his teased hole is less accessible, but Akira takes this opportunity and starts groping his buttocks as he spreads them open and continues to happily eat Yusuke’s ass.

The close and bent legs also make Yusuke’s twitching cock press against his stomach, some drops of precome beginning to pool right below his navel. Goro can’t resist the tempting sight, so he guides his now free hand to the flushed tip and with his thumb he smears the beads coming off the slit, massaging it slightly.

“You’re at your limit, aren’t you?” He asks Yusuke as he gently presses his frenulum.

The touch makes Yusuke clench around Akira’s tongue, his cock making another burst of precome escape. Goro smiles triumphantly and continues to caress and massages his crown with feather-like touches, which puts Yusuke’s senses even more on edge with the combined feeling on his length and rear. His body jolts and squirms without his permission, and trying to get a hold of reality, his arms shoot up and curl around Goro’s torso, grabbing the back of his shirt with strong fistfuls as a never ending chant of moans escapes his widely opened mouth.

Goro painfully caresses the sensitive head as Akira takes his tongue the deepest he can to start building Yusuke’s release. They need to tease him for a few solid minutes until his climax finally overflows, his body tensing like a bowstring as he bursts, painting his stomach white once more.

Even if this isn’t the strongest orgasm he’s had, Yusuke’s panting like crazy. Goro releases the iron grip on his legs and lets them fall wide open to the sides, making Akira visible once more. The former thief's smirking, his eyes alight with the playful flame Joker used to sport whenever he had just completed a heist.

With a cat-like grace, he climbs up Yusuke’s body until he is on top of him, and without saying a word, he leans down to kiss him deeply. Yusuke yelps into his mouth when Akira’s tongue invades his cavity, bringing with it a strange sweet taste. Akira forces him to savour himself before he separates with a wet sound, now gasping just like Yusuke.

The artist is so entranced looking at his swirling silver irises that he doesn’t remember Goro’s there until he feels his calloused fingers stroking his hair. Lips still parted to regain his breath, Yusuke lifts his eyes up and locks them now with Goro’s crimson ones, burning with the same intensity as Akira’s. The detective too leans down to claim his lips, kissing him deeply and robbing Yusuke’s lungs of the little air they had gathered. 

As Goro keeps kissing him, Akira takes a napkin from the table and cleans Yusuke’s stomach, reaching to his shirt to pull it down. Goro finally separates and helps Akira put Yusuke’s underwear and trousers back on. Once he is dressed, they make him sit back up.

Yusuke’s taking his time to recover, so he rests his back again on Goro’s chest, the blush still intensely plastered on his face.

“Do you want more cake?” Akira asks him, the pure desire in his eyes slightly diminishing.

“... Yes,” he manages to reply with a cracked voice.

The leader retrieves the plate with the unfinished cake and passes it to Yusuke, who silently grabs the fork and takes a big bite out of it. From behind him he hears Goro laugh sarcastically and tighten his embrace. Akira too stays next to him, tenderly caressing his thigh as he watches him eat.

It’s not until Yusuke’s almost done with the cake that Akira raises his voice again. “We should start opening the presents,” he says as he stands up. “They’re in the bedroom, right? I’ll be right back.”

He walks away and leaves Goro and Yusuke alone in the living room. The artist immediately feels hot breath brushing the shell of his ear once Akira’s out of sight, Goro’s devilish chuckles invading all his senses. Yusuke’s had more than enough games for today though, so before the detective has time to place his open mouth on his neck, the artist stuffs the last piece of cake into it. Not having expected it, Goro growls as he releases his hug and goes to clean the cake smeared all over his lips and chin.

Now it’s Yusuke’s turn to chuckle, turning his eyes to the sullied cake as Goro fumes next to him. The top layer of the cake is practically without any whipped cream now. They’ll have to buy some more and redo the decorations on top if they don’t want to eat simple strawberry shortcake.

Akira returns once Goro finishes cleaning himself. He sits back down next to the artist and pushes the cake away so that he can place the presents on the table.

“Ok, let’s start with mine.” Grabbing one wrapped in shimmering blue paper and decorated with an elegant, small white bow, he hands it to Yusuke. “Here, I hope you like it.”

Their surroundings get cluttered with gift boxes and discarded wrapping paper, the presents going from hand to hand as they keep enjoying their shared evening with laughter and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! <3


End file.
